


untitled headcanon [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family, Gen, Hiding Food, Past Abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, explanation for the swords in the fridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do a little drabble of Dave and Bro's relationship?  Just some sincere brotherly affection, but nothing too touchy-feely because that's not cool and the Strider bros are definitely cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled headcanon [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21767) by lantadyme. 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/untitled%20headcanon.mp3) | 3:00 | 2.95 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/untitled-headcanon) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
